


Excavation

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack glanced down the hallway at the fluttering plastic sheeting. Dark red stains like old paint streaked the walls and floors. The folder burned in his hands, full of spines and poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excavation

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the writerinadrawer prompt 4.04: "The Hub has been destroyed OR made uninhabitable for at least a month. Where does the Torchwood Team shack up now?" Added Element: 3 of 6 colors of the rainbow (red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple). Thank you cruentum for the beta.

"The latch should be somewhere under that monstrosity of a desk—"

"Got it." Jack's hand closed on the handle and he tugged, looking up at the far wall as the Green Car Crash reprint popped off the wall, swinging back like a petrol tank lid. Jack smiled. "The Warhol. Of course."

"Yvonne did have some sense of class," Ianto said dryly. “I think.”

Jack glanced out the window and saw the other man wandering the square, coffee in hand, messenger bag over one shoulder, mobile to the ear. "You know this would all go more smoothly—"

"No."

"Ianto, seriously. We're already down Gwen."

The figure pacing below turned abruptly. "You should have let me secure the Bristol location, and Gwen could've—"

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "We needed your memory here. And your organisational skills."

"I'm doing fine with that from down here."

"It would go faster if you—"

The figure looked up at the building then, and as if he'd picked out Yvonne's office from the whole Canada One Tower. "On the fourteenth floor there is probably still a trail from where I dragged her body down the hallway."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. All right. Wait for the lorries."

Ianto turned away from the tower then and paced across the square. Jack left the window and opened the secure safe that he hadn't found the last time he'd looted Torchwood One. Even from the ground outside, Ianto was proving useful, that was undeniable.

Folders, files, hard copies. Budgets, secret budgets. Oh, Yvonne. A naked picture of—

"Whoa," Jack murmured. "Hello."

And under that, a blue folder, marked, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY.

"I _do_ have eyes," Jack said as he opened it. 

**To: Permanent Home Secretary John Frobisher  
From Yvonne Carole Hartmann, Director, Torchwood One**

**Please find enclosed the full document entitled: The Harkness Protocols. As per your office's instructions, I have compiled a condensed biography of Harkness and a list of recommended incapacitation procedures.**

**However this information is meant to be used, sir, I stress the prudence in its utmost secrecy, and therefore advise against the creation of electronic copies. Should it become imperative that Harkness be—**

"They have a particle accelerator downstairs," Tosh said breathlessly as she came into the office, and Jack flipped the folder closed and turned. Tosh made a face. "Well, just the accelerator part, not the tunnel. But I bet we—"

"Tosh—"

"—could never do anything like that and wouldn't that be a bad idea," she finished. "Owen says he's ready."

"Right on." Jack nodded. "Are you ready too?"

Tosh shrugged. "I have everything I want tagged. It will do until, you know, the Hub opens again. It'd be easier to stay here but…"

Jack glanced down the hallway at the fluttering plastic sheeting. Dark red stains like old paint streaked the walls and floors. The folder burned in his hands, full of spines and poison. 

"There's too much death," he said softly, and followed Tosh into the stairwell.

END


End file.
